


A Bestfriend's Perspective

by SapphicFriends



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends
Summary: Kieu My has never been lucky in love, but who is a constant in all of this? Zoe her bestfriend.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	A Bestfriend's Perspective

For the past couple of years Zoe has watched her best friend be hurt. Boys, stupid boys breaking Kieu My’s heart, far too many times. Kieu My would run to Zoe, small smiles lighting up her eyes to talk about boys who would end up hurting her.

It pissed her off so much, Kieu My deserved better, so when she mentioned to Zoe that she thought she might like girls, Zoe was excited. Happy to try find a girl that would put a smile on her face, but like boys, girls were no better. Especially when it came to dating apps, because ghosting occurred daily and Zoe could see that it hurt Kieu My every time it happened.

So, when it happened that Zoe had accidentally bailed on Kieu My for Finn she wanted to make it up to her, only to be surprised by a smiling Kieu My. Kieu My was fine though, nodding along to Zoe’s apologies.

“What do you know about Fatou?” Kieu My asks once she is done, smiling to herself.

“Ummmm, Fatou? I don’t know much about her but I could talk to Nora. Why” Zoe says, choosing to keep quiet about the time Nora revealed Fatou's feelings for Kieu My.

Kieu My recalls the conversation last night and the looks they shared.

“I think I might like her but I’m not sure Zo, what do I do?” Kieu My says smiling.

Zoe grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug happy with her friend telling her everything. That’s how it goes on, Kieu My both happy and sad seems invested in Fatou.

In the new year’s kiss, in the first night staying over and the fight. The awful fight that almost tore them apart, Zoe is there for Kieu My the entire time. Letting her lie in her lap and cry and rant for hours. Listening to Kieu My rant about the situation, watching on in disbelief as Kieu My rejects her in school.

“Kieu why did you do that? You like her and she apologised to you. It w

asn’t perfect but you shouldn’t have mocked her! That was mean, and I love you but you cannot go back to your Ice Queen ways with me or Fatou, ok?” Zoe says trying to bring Kieu My back to reality. “Mock her, what do you mean?” Kieu My says confused clearly having a come down of adrenaline.

“What did I just do, Zoe?” Kieu My says tearing up.

It continues like this for another week until a Thursday morning when Ismail walks in beaming. “What has gotten you so happy? “ Zoe asks.

Ismail takes out his phone, tapping and turning it to her. It’s a selfie on Kieu My’s story of hey and Fatou smiling, more like beaming with the caption “happy”.

“I helped get that to happen Zoe, me! I helped Fatou and Kieu My get together” Ismail says doing a small dance of happiness. Zoe smiles taking out her phone, going to WhatsApp.

‘You are facetiming me late Ms. Kieu My Vu. I’ve seen the photos, I need to know everything.’

‘Also I am so happy for you girly’

‘You deserve to smile like that everyday’ Zoe smiles.

“Ohhhh, Fatou has stories up now. Wait why can she eat in Kieu My’s bed and I can’t” Ismail says beaming at his phone.

Zoe smiles to herself. Kieu My looks happier then ever she thinks to herself.

Later that night she rings Kieu My, “Tell Me Everything! Kieu” Zoe says. Smiling at Kieu My’s laughter as she tells the story.

Kieu My talks about the fish shop, the list of things Fatou likes, the run home, the kisses, the night, the morning after. Kieu My has never smiled so much during a conversation with Zoe. “I’m just so happy Zo and I know we still have a lot to talk about but she just makes me so happy” Kieu My says.

“You deserve this Kieu, you deserve all of her love and more” Zoe says. They smile at each other with Zoe asking questions and looking for more details.

On the Friday, Kieu My walks into the school yard with a huge smile on her face. She first runs up and hugs Ismail, whispering a thanks.

Then moves towards Zoe smiling. “Hmmmm, you look happy this morning. Any reason why?” Zoe asks teasingly.

“Where is your girl Ms. Vu, or is it Mrs. Jallow now?” Zoe says poking her and giggling. “Ummm, I actually don’t know where she is. But she has already texted me this morning so she hasn’t slept in” Kieu My says, taking out her phone.

When Zoe catches a glimpse at Kieu My’s phone she smiles, seeing the multicoloured rainbow of hearts Kieu My woke up to. All Zoe can think about is how much Kieu My deserves to be happy.

While setting up for the party, Zoe notices the smile that is permanently on Kieu My’s face as she waits for her girlfriend to show up. Zoe smiles even more when she sees Fatou arrive with an equally big grin on her face, and pokes Kieu My to tell her she has arrived.

Kieu My goes over immediately and Zoe watches as they kiss, sharing some words. Zoe couldn’t be happier for Kieu My watching her throughout the night.

Holding hands, dancing, talking and kissing each other throughout the night. They look so happy. Zoe watches as they sneak away during the night and watches them return some time later.

Zoe is pulled to the side by Kieu My.

“I told her that I love her, and she said it back” Kieu My says smiling at Zoe. Zoe smiles, “Of course she does girly, you are a catch.” Zoe says hugging her.

“So does this mean I can start telling her everything about you? Specifically the embarrassing stuff?” Zoe asks giggling.

Kieu My freezes, looking into Zoe’s eyes fearing what she’ll say.

Zoe shouts, “Hey Fatou come over here and talk to me! I need to tell you some funny stories” walking away from a frozen Kieu My.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you be interested in more chapters? Let me know.


End file.
